What do you do?
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: When everything in your life is a lie and your life is a game of pretending?


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

_What do you do when everything in your life is a lie? What do you do when you don't want to do it anymore? You sit on your bed and you think of everyone who would miss you if you killed yourself, that's what usually makes you change your mind at the last minute. That's the point when you have to leave your room and force yourself to pretend to be that person that everyone thinks you are...That happy, Hyper, Crazy girl that annoys everyone and yet they seem to love her. What they don't realize is she died inside so many years ago. _

_When you walk outside this stupid playa, looking at all the other girls and see how happy they are and then you wonder if they're just putting on a show too. Nobody knows the real you and nobody knows that the only reason you look so happy right now is because you're going to buy some weed from Duncan. Nobody would take you as a smoker anyway, with how happy you act, they would never even expect that you were this type of girl. Duncan wouldn't even need to know that you can't stand the smell of it and that you only smoke it so you can get as high as possible as a pathetic attempt to lose yourself in another world, that you would do anything just to forget your life, even if it was only for a few hours. _

_On the way back to the bedroom, you end up seeing Heather in the elevator and mentally know that you have to do something annoying to her and you really want to roll your eyes. So, you just start bouncing around her like a rabbit and pulling at her newly received fake hair. You pull a piece out and laugh at her as she curses at you, but you don't even care, all you want to do is go to your room and enjoy your bag of weed. _

_You slam the door shut quickly when you finally get o your room. You turn on the TV and sit back on your bed. You smoke almost half the bag when you start to become paranoid and you put a towel under the crack of your door so that nobody else can smell it. That's when you see the maids at the playa must have been in your room while you were out. There is a fresh bouquet of pink roses in a vase, I guess they must have replaced the last one that you 'accidentally' broke. Of course this one is going to break too, if you pick up a few pieces of glass and put them in your bathroom drawer, nobody would ever know they were there. You grab one piece for now and hurry to the bathroom, put the toilet lid down and you roll up your skirt to your thighs and you make another perfect red line of blood coming out, glass always works the best. You watch the blood drip down your leg as it goes over a few older scars from all the other times you've done this. Nobody would ever see these, that's why it was the best place to put them. _

_This is when you realize that none of the other girls on this show have real problems. Everything they complain about is nothing compared to what you do. What would they say if they knew that both of your parents actually did work for the FBI and they were killed when you were 7 and then you were placed in foster care until you decided to run away? What would they say if they found out the only reason you even joined this show was so that you didn't have to be homeless? Would they believe you or what they think you were lying about that too?_

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Izzy finally looked at her clock. It was after 6:00pm. She opened the door to find Noah standing there.

"Oh, Heyyyyyy Noah!" Izzy happily jumped up and down. "What are you doing here?"

"Chris told me to come and get you for dinner." Noah told her. "Are you coming or not? Chris said he hasn't seen you all day."

"That's because Izzy was on an adventure collecting hair for the hair fairy!" Izzy laughed. "Izzy wants Heather's hair!"

"I don't even want to know..." Noah rolled his eyes. "Let's go get some food."

"Okay!" Izzy slammed her door shut loudly and started to make airplane noises to the elevator. What they didn't know, wouldn't hurt them. It was her secret.


End file.
